lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods
The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, also known as Creepy Guy 5, is an upcoming full-length film that will serve as both the fifth and final installment in The Creepy Guy in the Woods Film Series, and a sequel to 2017's ''The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods''. Following the struggle with Saathi, Alex tries moving on with his life, but the rise of a mysterious cult leads him to take action once more. Joined by an old friend, he intends to find The Creepy Guy and face the past in a climactic conflict. The film will be written, directed, filmed and edited by Scott Pincus, and will star Austin Brinser, Alex Fanelli, Russell Parkinson and Michael Behrenshauser. It is currently set for release in 2021; an exact date has yet to be confirmed. As of September 2019, Scott is currently making major revisions to the film's script. Premise Gabe is lost. His brother, Austin, remains unfound. Alex has tried moving on with his life, but a series of unsolved murders and the rise of a mysterious cult lead to a new conflict. Joined by an old friend, Alex intends to find The Creepy Guy, Austin, and face the terrors of a horrible past - one that promises grave circumstances for the future. Cast *Austin Brinser as The Creepy Guy/Austin, a powerful and mysterious psychic whose mind was corrupted by the demon Saathi. He is the brother of Gabe, the protagonist of the previous films who shared the same powers as him. *Alex Fanelli as Alex, a teenager who's tried figuring out the mysteries behind The Creepy Guy, for the last few years. In the fourth film, Alex tried organizing a search for The Creepy Guy, which ended with most of his friends being killed by Saathi. *Russell Parkinson as Russell, a teenager and close friend of Gabe. Russell previously appeared in the third film, The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods, in June 2014. He was set to return for the fourth film, but was unable to due to scheduling conflicts. With a gap of six years, Russell's return to the series will mark the longest interval between portrayals of a character in Scott's films. Michael Behrenshauser is set to play a new, currently unrevealed antagonist in the film. It is possible Zion Figueroa will return, reprising his role as Zion from The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, but this is currently unconfirmed. Production Early Planning During the making of the fourth film, Scott spoke with several cast members about the possibility of making a fifth installment given the fourth film's cliffhanger. Scott began brainstorming ideas for the project around the time that he finalized the fourth film's ending, where Zion meets with Alex and proposes a search to bring The Creepy Guy home. In September 2017, Scott spoke with Alex Fanelli and Austin Brinser, who played Alex and The Creepy Guy in the fourth film, about the possibility of a fifth installment. Both actors showed interest in the project. In October 2017, while speaking with Zion Figueroa about making Thrill of the Hunt, Scott discussed the prospect of a fifth film. Zion showed interest in returning for the project. Eric Gorbaty, who played Eric in the fourth film, was not contacted about reprising his role. Scott felt that the fourth film concluded his story, and he wasn't needed to return in this film. On October 19, Scott hinted about the film in a Facebook post commemorating the filming anniversary of the first installment, stating that people should "expect the unexpected" in terms of the series continuing. Pre-Production By December 2017, Scott was confident that the film would be made. In mid-January 2018, he began writing the script. That month, he contacted Zion Figueroa and asked if he would reprise his role from the fourth film, which he agreed to do. Several days later, Zion informed Scott that he's involved with a long-lasting program that would prevent him from participating. The program would start over the summer, leading Scott to believe they could film his scenes in May, although in March he learned that Zion had begun the program and wouldn't be available for an extended period of time. In February, Scott contacted Russell Parkinson about returning for the film, to fill the gap left by Zion's departure. Russell he agreed to do so. On March 5, 2018 - a year after the fourth film was released - Scott officially announced the film, revealing its title, premise, and release date of April 26, 2019. Austin Brinser and Alex Fanelli were confirmed to return as The Creepy Guy and Alex, respectively. Michael Behrenshauser was cast as a new antagonist, and Russell Parkinson was confirmed to reprise his role from the third film, The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods. Zion Figueroa and Eric Gorbaty, who appeared in the fourth film, were confirmed to not reprise their roles. On July 26, 2018, Scott offered an update on the film, stating that filming has yet to commence. At the time he was looking to start filming at the end of the year. The film's production was slowed by the filming and editing of Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master. In October 2018, Scott confirmed the film will undergo rewrites to tighten the story and improve its pacing. On November 17, the film was removed from its April 2019 released date, as Scott focused on other projects. In February 2019, Kaine West: No Salvation took its place as Scott's main project of the year. On January 2, 2019, Scott said filming may begin in the summer (though this didn't happen), and it's possible Zion Figueroa may reprise his role in some capacity. On March 3, Scott said he wants to start rewriting the script soon, as he hasn't touched it since October 2018. On March 8, Scott confirmed that the film could still begin filming in the summer, but it wouldn't be released until 2020. Filming did not take place that summer. On September 19, Scott began reworking the film's script, hoping to make major revisions and move the project along. Rewrites have been underway since. On January 25, 2020, the film was once again delayed until 2021, with Scott citing that he'll be focusing on Bread's Crumbs 5 for much of the year and doesn't want to rush the production of either film. Music Scott will return to write the film's score, as he did with The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods. The film will reprise themes that were introduced in the film. Trivia *Austin Brinser and Alex Fanelli are both expected to return from the fourth film. *Russell's return to the series will mark the longest interval between portrayals of a character in Scott's films. He last appeared in the series in 2014, and will return in 2021 - depending on the release date, this could see a time gap of seven years. *The film will mark the longest gap between the release of a LordStarscream100 series' first and last installment, with a potential gap of eight years between 2013 and 2021. *This will be the series' first installment not to star Gabe Sagherian, who was the main protagonist of the first four films. *Russell Parkinson will reprise his role from The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods - the series' third installment which was released in June 2014. Russell was initially planned to make a cameo in the film, but after Zion resigned from the cast, Scott brought back Russell's character in a larger capacity. **Russell was initially planned to debut in the second film, The Creepy Guy Returns, but didn't due to scheduling conflicts. He was later set to return in the fourth film, but couldn't due to other scheduling conflicts, resulting in Dakota Markle taking his place. *Zion Figueroa and Eric Gorbaty, who played significant roles in the fourth film, will not return for the fifth installment. Zion was sought to return, but was extremely busy for most of 2018. Eric was never planned to return in the film, as Scott feels his character served its purpose in the fourth film. Coincidentally, Eric wound up moving out-of-state by January 2019, ending any possibilities of him appearing in the film. Category:The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:The Creepy Guy in the Woods Film Series Category:2017 Storyline Category:2018 Storyline Category:2019 Storyline Category:Upcoming Films Category:Final Installments